Sweet Misery
by Sweetafelita
Summary: The rating may be a little high, but better safe than sorry. Mature themes, language. An unfortunate accident lands Stephanie McMahon Helmsley in the arms of an unlikely source.
1. Prologue

Title: Sweet Misery 

Title: Sweet Misery 

Author: Felicia (The Angel)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: R for mature themes and language 

Summary: An unfortunate accident sends Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley into the arms of a very unlikely source. That unlikely source happens to be Chris Jericho.

A/N: This is inspired by Michelle Branch's song, "Sweet Misery." I hear the song, and I think it fits CJ/SMH perfectly. And, ta da! Here we are with another hopeless story of mine… Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWF and the Alliance. WWFE owns the names of the characters, and Michelle Branch owns "Sweet Misery." 

Dedication: This story is dedicated to TraceAce, Sassy Lil Scorpio, and Digital Tempest. Love ya guys! 

---

__

// I was lost 

And you were found 

You seemed to stand on 

Solid ground

I was weak 

And you were strong 

And me and my heart we were strung along, oh

Sweet misery you caused me 

That's what you called me 

I was blind

  
And oh, how you can see

You saw the beauty in everything

Everything and me

I would cry

And you would smile

You'd stay with me 

A little while 

Sweet misery you caused me

That's what you called me 

  
Sweet misery you caused me

And in my heart I see

Oh, just what you're doing to me 

And in my heart I see

Oh just how you wanted it to be 

Sweet misery

I was weak

And you were strong

And me and my heart we were strung along, oh // 

---

"Cancer? What do you mean, cancer?" Stephanie McMahon Helmsley cocked her head to the side and shook it in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Dr. Hemarson?" She asked, her voice was rising. Dr. Marie Hemarson frowned. 

She clipped a board to a light screen. "I am sorry, Mrs. Helmsley, but your husband has been diagnosed with lung cancer." Stephanie felt the hot tears glisten in her eyes as she still shook her head. In no way did she want to believe what this doctor was telling her. 

"How long does he have—you know?" Stephanie sputtered, peeking out the door into the waiting room. Her husband sat there, flipping through a magazine. The mere sight of him brought more tears to her eyes. Dr. Hemarson jotted something down on her loose leaf and swiftly put the pencil behind her ear. 

She brought a hand to Stephanie's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "A year, give or take a few months." Stephanie trembled. "No." She whispered. "It's not happening." Dr. Hemarson bit her lip in pity. "I am so sorry." She whispered. 

Stephanie nodded and thanked the doctor for her sympathy. Then she approached Hunter. How was she ever going to tell him what was wrong? "Hi!" Hunter said brightly as he saw his wife enter the waiting room. He smiled to her, and then frowned at the tears. "What's the matter?" He rocked her slowly. 

"Come with me." She murmured. She took him by the hand and led him back into the doctor's office. Hunter scratched his head and nodded. Stephanie pushed open the door gently with the toe of her sandals. She took a seat on the swivel chair and indicated for Hunter to sit on the table. 

Dr. Hemarson entered the room again. "Mr. Helmsley, after all of the tests we have done, we have bad news." Her lip trembled. Hunter shot a glance to Stephanie, who was distraught now. She was picking at her nail, all the color drained from her face. She rocked back and forth, trying to get away from it all. 

"Bad news?" Hunter repeated. Dr. Hemarson clipped the same board to the same light screen. "If you see here," She pointed. "There's a large discolored cell, and it's malfunctioning. Mr. Helmsley, this cell has traveled to your lungs. And it's cancerous." 

Hunter gripped the edge of the table. "I-I have lung cancer?" He sputtered in disbelief. Dr. Hemarson nodded. "This is the hardest part of my job." Hunter slid off of the table and into Stephanie's arms.

The couple held each other, crying softly. 

__


	2. Chapter One

Title: Sweet Misery 

Title: Sweet Misery 

Author: Felicia (The Angel)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: R for mature themes and language 

Summary: An unfortunate accident sends Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley into the arms of a very unlikely source. That unlikely source happens to be Chris Jericho.

A/N: This is inspired by Michelle Branch's song, "Sweet Misery." I hear the song, and I think it fits CJ/SMH perfectly. And, ta da! Here we are with another hopeless story of mine… Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWF and the Alliance. WWFE owns the names of the characters, and Michelle Branch owns "Sweet Misery." 

Dedication: This story is dedicated to TraceAce, Sassy Lil Scorpio, AngelGrl, and Digital Tempest. Love ya guys! 

---

Chris Jericho stood in the hallway, waiting for something. He didn't know what that something was, but he was sure it'd come up. He was at the point in his life where he was so spontaneous, that he'd wait for the adventure to come to him. More sooner than later, it did. 

That something just happened to be Stephanie McMahon Helmsley. 

"Well, well, well," He smirked. He noted the tears that were still flowing freely from Stephanie's eyes. "Aw, Princess," Chris teased in a baby voice. "Did another customer turn you down? It's okay, there will be others." 

He reached out to 'comfortingly' pat her shoulder, but she slapped his hands away. "Don't lay a finger on me." She snapped. Chris held his hands up as if he were about to be arrested. "Big change," He muttered. "Why so testy?" He asked, interested. 

Stephanie turned on her heel, ready to leave. Should she tell him? Nah, she thought. This is a very personal issue, and Chris Jericho is NOT someone I can trust. I can't even stomach him. "Hunter has cancer," She blurted out, surprising herself. 

Chris's snide and cruel face melted away. He looked sincere. "Oh…God. I am so sorry, Steph." She nodded quietly and headed down the rest of the hall, not saying another sound. Chris watched her retreat, watching her every step. 

"God, I am such a moron." He muttered. 

---

"Daddy?" Stephanie knocked lightly on the door. Stephanie hadn't spoken to her father since she purchased ECW. She was quite afraid to tell him about the recent events, but she felt like she would bust if she didn't. 

Vince eyed her angrily as she stepped into his office. Stephanie, eyes downcast, pulled out a chair. "I know, that you, Shane, and I haven't been on the best of terms since around March…And it's been affecting the family, it's been affecting…Me." 

"I see." Vince mumbled. 

  
Stephanie looked at her lap and continued. "Hunter still feels close to you, even though he defected. And I need you to feel close to him." Vince looked up quickly from his coffee, shocked to hear the words that came out of his ungrateful daughter's mouth.

"Why? Why should I do anything for you?" Vince demanded, banging his fist on the table. It made a loud thud, and the coffee tipped over and dripped across the table, filling in the wood cracks. The soothing scent of grounded coffee beans made Stephanie shiver. 

She didn't dare look up at her father. She didn't even dare to move a muscle. "Because my husband has cancer." She whispered, almost inaudible. Vince's lips popped into an 'o.' He stared at his daughter's tear stricken face. 

"H-Hunter has cancer?" He stammered. Stephanie nodded. If she had to explain this one more person, she would scream. Vince soothingly stroked his daughter's hair. "I-I- Need to go. Now." She said really quickly as she got up. Her chair screeched. She walked out. 

---

Walking back to her dressing room, she quickened her pace as she passed various superstars. Her mind was racing—telling her that this wasn't reality, telling her that it wasn't real, and telling her that this was reality, and that this IS real. 

Sighing to herself for what seemed to be the millionth time, she gasped when she entered her dressing room. A dozen long stemmed red roses sat on the vanity dresser. Flipping the card over, her eyes were wide with disbelief when she saw who it was from: 

__

Dear Stephanie, 

Don't think I'll always be this nice, but these are for you since you're going through such a hard time. 

Love/Hate Always, 

Chris Jericho 

Stephanie just stared at the card and the roses for a good five minutes. 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Sweet Misery 

Title: Sweet Misery 

Author: Felicia (The Angel)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: R for mature themes and language 

Summary: An unfortunate accident sends Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley into the arms of a very unlikely source. That unlikely source happens to be Chris Jericho.

A/N: This is inspired by Michelle Branch's song, "Sweet Misery." I hear the song, and I think it fits CJ/SMH perfectly. And, ta da! Here we are with another hopeless story of mine… Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWF and the Alliance. WWFE owns the names of the characters, and Michelle Branch owns "Sweet Misery." 

Dedication: This story is dedicated to ALL of my fanfiction friends and readers/reviewers. I love you guys! 

---

Stephanie twirled the card around in her hand, slapping it to her palm. She scratched her eyebrow, not knowing what to do next. She breathed in the fresh scent of the flowers and felt the goosebumps rise on her arms. 

Setting the card down, she looked at the untidy handwriting one last time. It was barely legible, she amused herself. But she could make out the words. "Love/Hate always?" She read again to herself. 

"Is he serious?" She pondered. She did have a newfound respect for Chris Jericho, but she didn't love him. She had respect for him as a co-worker. Maybe we can actually get along, she mused. 

The door creaked open. Stephanie immediately slammed the card down on the dresser to see Chris himself walk in. "Like the flowers?" He grinned. Stephanie blushed violently and nodded quietly. 

"Roses are my favorite." She murmured softly. 

"I know." 

"How?"

"I heard you telling Hunter." He admitted sheepishly. 

"Oh." 

"How is he anyway?" 

Stephanie shrugged and kept her eyes to the floor. "He's in shock. I think we all are." Chris nodded. "Well, if you need anything, I—" A loud moan interrupted Chris. Stephanie peeked out of the doorway and saw Hunter standing there, clutching his stomach. 

"Damn it." She muttered. She brought her husband inside. "What's the matter?" She asked. Hunter coughed and clutched his side now. Chris stood off to the side. "I was walking…And…Ow…" Stephanie was draped over him. 

She looked back to Chris, and mouthed, "cancer symptoms, I guess." Chris nodded and silently walked out the room, not looking at Stephanie who was being an aide to her husband. 

--- 

"You made it." 

"Why shouldn't I have?" 

"Well, because of that incident with Hunter earlier—"

"He's fine. He just got a little tired and fell. He's asleep now." 

"Did you tell him where you were going?" 

"I left him a note." 

"Saying what?" 

"Are you my guardian now?" 

"No…I am your guardian angel." 

"You don't know enough about me." 

"I know plenty. I know things about you, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, that you don't even know." 

"Like what? You're not stalking me like DDP, are you?" 

"No… I am not that stupid."

"Good."

They both paused for a minute. 

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" Stephanie asked after a while. 

Chris shrugged. "Because I asked you to come to the top of the hill with me, and you agreed. Makes sense, doesn't it?" 

"I shouldn't be here!" She exclaimed. "I have Hunter. He's sick. He needs me. Chris Jericho, all I wanted to do was thank you for the flowers, and now I have. So now we can get on with our lives." 

"You don't want that." He said low and quietly. 

"Neither do you." 

"I know I don't want it, and I am admitting to myself AND to you that I don't want to go on with our normal lives." 

"How selfish can you get? My husband has cancer. He is dying. And you want me to just abandon him so you can get what you want?" 

"Yeah, I am taking a page out of your book now, aren't I?" 

"I should have shoved the flowers up your ass, you bastard." 

Stephanie stormed away from him. 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Sweet Misery 

Title: Sweet Misery 

Author: Felicia (The Angel)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: R for mature themes and language 

Summary: An unfortunate accident sends Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley into the arms of a very unlikely source. That unlikely source happens to be Chris Jericho.

A/N: This is inspired by Michelle Branch's song, "Sweet Misery." I hear the song, and I think it fits CJ/SMH perfectly. And, ta da! Here we are with another hopeless story of mine… Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWF and the Alliance. WWFE owns the names of the characters, and Michelle Branch owns "Sweet Misery." 

Dedication: This story is dedicated to ALL of my fanfiction friends and readers/reviewers. I love you guys! 

--- 

Stephanie entered the hotel room, to find Hunter awake. "Hi." He muttered as she entered the door. Stephanie grinned. "Did you miss me?" Hunter shrugged. "I didn't know where the hell you were." 

She looked to the table. "I left a note." She took it and discreetly stuffed it in her pocket. Hunter looked to her pocket and nodded. "Okay. Where were you?" Stephanie rubbed her neck. "I needed to clear my thoughts." She sighed. 

"Oh. I am sorry, Stephanie." Hunter apologized. Stephanie cocked her head. "For what?" Hunter sighed. "My illness has been hard on you." Stephanie felt like she had been hit with a brick. "Hunter, you shouldn't apologize. This is not your fault." 

Hunter nodded quickly. "Yes, it is… I don't want to cause you pain. I don't want your world going topsy turvy because I am sick." Stephanie moaned in sorrow and caressed his cheek. "Don't ever think that." She whispered. 

He nodded, still unsure. "I love you, Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie grinned. "Helmsley." She finished. Hunter chuckled and nodded again. "Helmsley." 

---

"She loves me, she loves me not…" Chris mutilated a flower. Chris Benoit sighed to his friend. "Um, I hate to break it to you, Chris, but if she told you to shove the flowers up your ass, chances are she doesn't love you." 

Jericho frowned and flicked a daisy petal to Benoit. "You're right." Benoit smirked. "I am always right." Jericho cracked a knuckle and frowned to his friend. "You're not helping me." Benoit shrugged. "What do you want me to do? Charge into Steph's room and steal her back for you?" 

"It would help." Chris muttered. Benoit ruffled his friend's hair. "Cheer up." Jericho groaned and dropped the green flower stem to the floor. "I wish I could. How could I be so insensitive to her feelings? Am I that much of a jackass?" Benoit cocked his head to the side. "Just tell her you didn't mean anything…" 

Chris looked to his friend. "Do you think it will work?" Benoit shook his head. "No, but it's worth a try." 

---

Stephanie gently brushed the creamy red substance over lips and bolted them tightly together. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to go into the ring and be thrown with obscenities, but duty called. "Ready?" Paul Heyman grinned at her. 

  
"Ready." Stephanie faked a smile. Paul offered her his arm, and what other choice did she have but to take it? Going through the curtain, the fans were already displeased, shouting insults like 'slut' to Stephanie, and 'human cheeseburger' to Paul. 

Paul smirked and took the microphone. "Everyone loves cheeseburgers." Stephanie chuckled dryly. It just wasn't in her heart tonight. Hunter was so weak now that he couldn't even perform. Fighting back the tears, Stephanie took the microphone in a trembling hand. 

"It's been a year- A YEAR- since I purchased ECW and merged with my brother. Why are you still on the same old slut jokes? They're not funny anymore." The crowd ignored her and cheered slut louder. Stephanie shrugged to herself, not wanting to go on, but proceeded to anyway. 

"I know you all want to see your beloved Y2J-" She started. 

__

Y2J, Y2J, Y2J…They all chanted.

"Then, fine. You can see him. You can see him tonight in a triple threat match against Rhyno and Test!" And with that, she walked out of the ring, crying silently. 

--- 

Chris leaned up against the wall, thinking about his match. There was nothing he'd like more to kick the sorry asses of Rhyno and Test, but first he had to do one thing before he was ready to go out. He heard the sound of heels clicking down the hall.

Sitting up, he saw from afar, that it was Stephanie. She was still dressed in the same clothes she had wore when she announced the match, which was a red sweater and tight black jeans. Even though it was mid April, and a nice sixty five degrees out, Stephanie felt as cold and empty as ever. 

"Stephanie!" He called, as she was about to walk past him. She did walk past him, but only a few steps. She stopped in her tracks. She didn't turn around, nor did she say anything. "Steph- I am really sorry." Chris said loudly. "It WAS selfish of me, and utterly stupid, and I want you to know that I didn't mean a thing I said. Do you forgive me?" 

Stephanie stood there for two minutes, not saying anything or moving a muscle. After what seemed like an eternity to Jericho, she walked away. Chris sighed, exasperated. 


	5. Chapter Four

Sweet Misery 

Sweet Misery 

By the Angel

===

Chris Jericho watched her retreat down the hall. "It didn't work," He grumbled as he entered Benoit's dressing room. "I never said it was going to." Jericho kicked the wall with his sneaker. "Damn it! Why did I go and mess things up? WHY?" 

"Don't ask me, I am not in control of that big beak of yours." Benoit mumble, lacing up his own shoes. Jericho frowned and looked down to his friend's feet. "Where are you going?" He asked. Benoit threw his intercontinental belt over his shoulder. "I have a match with Kurt." 

Chris nodded. "Okay. I am going to stay here until my match comes, okay?" Benoit himself nodded and grumbled something as he made his way out the door. Chris leaned his head back onto the couch and drifted into an uneasy sleep. 

===

Stephanie loomed towards him in a satin white nightgown and a nylon see through shawl draped around her shoulders. Her brown hair seemed to be flowing in wind, but Chris was right there and didn't feel anything. "Chris…" Stephanie whispered. 

Her voice was low and raspy. Her white skin seemed even whiter in the bright light that seemed to engulf her. "Stephanie?" Chris whispered. Stephanie smiled and pulled something from behind her back. It was the bouquet of flowers that Chris had given her. 

"They're beautiful…" She whispered. She caressed the edge of the wrapping and let the flowers drop. The stems cracked and the flowers were dying. "Why did you do that?" Chris demanded. "Those were for you, Stephanie!" Stephanie grinned and flowed a little step back. 

"Hunter…" She whispered as a muscular man came into focus. "I love Hunter…" 

Chris clutched his head and shot back up. He was still in Benoit's dressing room. "Damn it." The dream—no, it had been a nightmare seemed unrealistically real. She HAD led him on, and she DID love Hunter. Chris just had to accept that, whether he liked it or not. 

He heard the effects of Benoit's match ending, and he knew that he better position himself behind the curtain. Sighing to himself, he grabbed his gym bag. Then his spirits brightened- Steph would be at ringside. She wouldn't exactly be cheering for him, but the mere sight of her there was enough to put a smile on his face. 

===

"Ready, Steph?" Test offered her his arm. Stephanie grinned and nodded. "Can you do me a favor?" Stephanie asked as they walked down the hall. "Sure, Steph. What is it?" Stephanie chewed at her lip. "Let Chris Jericho win." 

Test stopped and looked at the woman he almost married. "What?" Stephanie sighed. "I had a little conflict with Jericho last night. So…Please. Let him win. For me?" Test looked to the floor for a bit. He nodded. "Okay." 

Stephanie nodded. "I hope this works…" She muttered. Rhyno beat on his chest. "I won't gore Chris Jericho too hard," He promised. "But I still want a piece of him." Stephanie frowned. "Rhyno, you're the Man-Beast, and I have a lot of respect for you, but please…Don't hurt him." 

Rhyno looked like he was going to protest but nodded softly. "Come on," Stephanie said, looking at the men, "let's go." 

===

"Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 231 pounds, he is from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, CHRIS JERICHO!" 

Jericho walked down the ramp, smiling at the fans that were screaming and in good cheer. He walked into the ring, waiting for his opponents. 

"Making their way to the ring, being accompanied by the owner of ECW, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, Test and RHYNO!" 

Test and Rhyno walked down to the ring, Stephanie's arms entwined with theirs. Jericho looked on jealously. "It's okay," he told himself. "I can still dazzle her…" Stephanie went into the corner and watched the three men stare each other down. 

"Come on, Chris." She silently whispered. "I know you can do it." Chris saw Stephanie whisper to herself. She wants them to destroy me, he thought. She'll get what she wants. Whatever she wants. 

He didn't even realize what he was getting himself into. 

===

"Here is your winner…TEST!" Test stood over Rhyno and Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho could have easily blocked the Big Boot, but he wanted the match to end. Stephanie was screaming. Why is she screaming? He thought. I lost. I want her to be happy. 

Stephanie got into the ring and leaned down by Jericho. "Are you okay?" She asked, stammering. Jericho nodded. "I—" Stephanie pushed a finger to his lips. "Ssh. We'll talk." Then she grabbed Test by the hand and stormed backstage. 

Looks like I dazzled her, Chris thought, lying in the ring. 


	6. Chapter Five

Sweet Misery

Sweet Misery

By the Angel

"Test!" Stephanie hissed you. "Didn't I make it perfectly clear that I wanted Chris Jericho to win the match?" Test shrugged. "I did what I had to do. Why did you want him to win anyway? You HATE him!" 

  
Stephanie frowned. "Don't believe everything you hear." She walked away, leaving Test confused and puzzled. Stephanie walked to the ring, where Jericho still lay. He was perfectly fine, he was content that he had lost, but he couldn't help the feeling that that's not what Steph wanted…

As Jericho rolled over onto his stomach, he saw Stephanie run down again. What the hell is she doing? He thought. Stephanie entered the ring, hoisting Chris up. "Why did you lose?" She demanded quietly. Chris slipped from under his feet and Steph yanked him back up. 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Chris asked. The effect of the Big Boot had taken the toll on him already. He was beginning to get dizzy. "NO!" Stephanie exclaimed, walking him backstage. She sat Chris down in a chair. "Then what did you want?" 

Stephanie frowned. "I wanted you to win." Chris's head shot up, making him nauseous. "What? Why?" He demanded. Stephanie shrugged. "Change of heart, I guess." She kissed Chris on the cheek. "Come on, we're going back to my room." 

"What about Hunter?" Chris asked, clutching his ribs. Stephanie took his arm. "He's in the hospital." Chris bit his lip. "Oh…Is he okay?" Stephanie shrugged. "God knows what's going on with my husband…But we need to take care of you now. You have a nasty gash below your eye." 

  
Chris cocked his head and gently touched the wound. He grimaced in pain. "It stings." Stephanie nodded. "You need ice and a bandage for that, and then you need some pills for your head." Chris frowned. "You sure know a lot about medicine." 

"Yeah, well, I took first aid in camp when I was fourteen." Stephanie said. Chris nodded. "Ah." Stephanie clutched his hand. "Come on, Chris. You can't keep up with me?" She joked, walking faster. 

You don't even want to know, Chris slyly thought as he walked faster himself. 

===

"Oh, god, Steph." Chris moaned. He leaned over the toilet with his head practically touching the water. "If you were dizzy, why the hell did you eat the cold pizza, dick head?" Stephanie rubbed her eyes and patted Chris on the back. "I don't really feel like wiping up vomit tonight, so aim for the toilet." 

Chris's stomach gurgled. He vomited freely some more. Stephanie wrinkled up her nose. "God damn it, Chris, you are SUCH a baby." Chris shakingly wiped his mouth. "I was always told to act your shoe size and not your age." He smirked. 

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Well, you have a big feet." She retorted. Chris coughed. "Not as big as…Oh, never mind." Stephanie snorted. "Come on, into bed you go." Chris looked at her quizzingly. "Bed? As in this bed?" Stephanie nodded. "Yeah… There are two beds here, and I don't want you staying alone." 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Positive." She said. "Now lay down." She pushed him. 

"Ow." He cried. 

"Sorry, sorry…" Stephanie retorted. 

They both giggled. Chris leaned in and kissed Stephanie. 


	7. Chapter Six

Sweet Misery 

Sweet Misery 

By the Angel 

Disclaimer: Incubus owns "Drive."

Stephanie pulled back from Chris. "Why did you do that?" She stammered. Chris shrugged. "I wanted to." He whispered. "But I am guessing I shouldn't have." Stephanie nodded. "You guessed right. Chris, please, I told you. I have a husband and I love him very much. We shouldn't be doing this!" 

"I know we shouldn't have. But why did you kiss me back? When I kissed you at King of the Ring, you kissed back. When I kissed you at Summerslam, you kissed back! Why do you keep leading me on?" He demanded. 

She shrugged her shoulders, still shaking from surprise. "I don't know why I do." Chris stroked her hair lovingly. "Get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." Stephanie nodded as she crawled into the second bed in the room. 

Jericho shut off the lights. "Turn them on!" Stephanie squealed. Jericho giggled to himself. "Are you scared of the dark, Stephy?" He asked, trying hard not to roar with laughter. Stephanie frowned. "No…" She trailed off. 

"Bet you are." 

"Am not." 

"Are too."

"Am not." 

"Are too!"

"Am not! Am not! Am not!" 

"Now who's acting their shoe size?" Jericho sneered. 

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him, even though it was too dark to see it. "Just PLEASE turn on the lights?" She begged. He sighed and clicked the lamp on. "Okay, okay." Stephanie smiled. "Thank you!" 

She giggled into her pillow and soon fell asleep. 

===

A loud ring interrupted Stephanie from her sleep. "What the fuck?" She mumbled. Her clock told her it was only one thirty four in the morning. "Hello?" She groaned sleepily. 

"Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley?" A male voice asked. Stephanie yawned. "Yes, this is her. What's the problem?" The voice on the other end sighed. "I am calling about your husband, Hunter. You better come down immediately." 

===

"How could this happen? It's only been three weeks! She gave him a year, she GAVE HIM A YEAR!" Stephanie screamed. Chris comfortingly patted Stephanie's head. "There, there. Ssh…" He whispered. 

Chris kissed her head. "It's okay, I am here for you…" He whispered. Stephanie cried out. "Hunter's gone…It's not okay!" She screamed. She longed to break out of Chris's grasp; to go to her husband and beg them not bury him.

He holds her still as she tries to run away. "Stop it, Stephanie. You're only making it harder on yourself." Stephanie tried to elbow him in the jaw. "I don't give a fuck, I've got to see Hunter!" 

He ducks his head so he doesn't get her arm rammed into his mouth. "Stephanie-" Chris gets cut off by her plunging her heel into his foot. "Ow! Son of a mother fucking bitch. Stephanie, cut the crap!" 

"No…" She whispers, as the doctors inject a sedative, "not without Hunter…" 

===

"How ya feeling?" Jericho stood hovered over Stephanie. Her arm throbbed where she had the needle injected into her. "I feel numb and crap." She muttered. Feeling her head, she suddenly screamed. 

Chris ran to her side. "What?" He whispered. "Tell me." Stephanie's chest heaved up and down as she cried. "Hunter's dead…I just remembered." She sobbed. Chris sighed. "Come here." He gently took her in his arms. 

"I promise you. I am not going to leave your side. Not today, not tomorrow, not even the next day after that. Never." He snuggled his face up against her hair. "All I need for you to do is trust me." 

Stephanie nodded. "I trust you."

===

__

// Sometimes I feel the fear

Of uncertainty stinging clear

And I can't help but ask myself 

How much I'll let the fear take // 

// The wheel and steer

It's driven me before 

It seems to have a vague 

Haunting mass appeal // 

// Lately I am beginning to find

That I should be the one 

Behind the wheel // 

// Whatever tomorrow brings

I'll be there 

With open arms and open eyes, yeah 

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there // 

// So if I decide to waver 

My chance to be 

One of the hive

Will I choose 

Water over wine? // 

// And hold my own and drive, oh, oh, oh…

It's driven me before 

It seems to be the way 

That everyone else gets around // 

// Lately I am beginning to find 

That when I drive myself 

My light is found // 

// Whatever tomorrow brings, 

I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, yeah 

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there… // 

// Would you choose

Water over wine? 

Hold the wheel and drive… // 

// Whatever tomorrow brings,

I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, yeah 

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there…// 


	8. Chapter Seven- The End

Sweet Misery 

Sweet Misery 

By the Angel 

===

"And then I think about the times that we broke up before the prom, and you told everyone that I was gay, okay…" Chris sang off key to LFO's "Every Other Time." 

  
Stephanie grumbled and tried to smother herself. "Turn it off!" She muttered. "Can't a woman get her beauty sleep here?" Chris chuckled. "I think you slept enough." Stephanie squirmed under the covers. 

"What time is it?" She mumbled. 

"Twelve thirty." 

"In the afternoon?" Stephanie shot up. "Oh my god! We have a houseshow in a half-hour. Chris, I am going to kill you—" Chris pushed her back down. "I told Vince that you and I would not be attending. He said fine, you know, because of Hunter and all." 

Stephanie frowned. "But they were going to do a special tribute to him. I'm his wife, I should be there." She thought that sentence over. "Well, I WAS his wife. This is so damn hard, Chris, I am never going to make it." 

"You are. You're a fighter. A McMahon and a Helmsley! You're strong. You're made of iron. No one will ever bring you down." 

"The Titanic was made of iron, and look what happened." 

"But you're stronger than any ship. You're going to get through this. I am going to guide you." 

"I know. I know." 

"Come on." 

Chris took her by the hand and smoothly ran a hand over the collar of the shirt she was wearing. "I am going to do whatever you want me to do. What do you want to do?"

Stephanie sighed and looked Chris in the eye. She didn't say anything, though her lips were moving. She brought them closer to Chris's. 

===

"Hunter was a great fighter, a great man, and a great husband," Stephanie told the arena. "He will be missed greatly. But he's not suffering anymore, and that's a good thing. He's up above, watching down on all of us, acting like a guardian angel to the ones he loved." Stephanie cried into the microphone at the arena, talking about Hunter. 

"I loved him with all my heart, and he will forever be in my heart. But I learned something. Sometimes, pain can be grand. Sometimes, misery can be sweet. Chris Jericho—" She looked at Chris. "You helped me through this difficult time and I extremely thankful for that. You showed me sweet misery, and I will forever love you for that." 

  
Chris entered the ring and hugged Stephanie. "What was that for?" He demanded. Stephanie grinned. "Sweet misery." Was all she had to say. 


End file.
